Chibi Alert
by My-Facade
Summary: when tsunade sends tenten neji naruto and hinata on a vacation without them knowing feelings start to reveal themselves and strange things start to happen to the girls. nejiXten naruXhina
1. tantrum

**Me: hey peoples how ya'll doin I do not own naruto in any way so quit rubbin it in!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter one: tantrum **

"Neji can we please rest we've been walking for days my feet hurt" Tenten moaned

"No we have to make it to Suna before Naruto"

"Oh ok then but may I ask _why_ we've been walking this whole time!" Tenten replied

"Errrrrr oops lets run no-" but before neji could finish tenten cut him of

"But Neji I told you my feet hurt!"

"Sigh you never stop whining do ya?"

"NEJI!!!!!" tenten screamed at him 

"Fine, fine here (kneels down) get on my back"

"Errrrr ok then" (gets on) she was a little nervous I mean you would be if you just got onto your crushes back

After she was on, Neji ran as fast as light when they got there Tentens hair was all over the place but fortunately for her she brought a hairbrush

"Ok do you see Naruto anywhere?" neji asked

"No maybe we go-"tenten got cut of

"HI GUYS!!!!!" screamed a certain blond

"I spoke too soon" tenten sighed

"What took ya so long we got here yesterday"

"We?" tenten asked confused

"Yea me and Hinata"

"Hinata and I" neji corrected

"Yea well whatever" then finally Naruto noticed Tenten was on Nejis back "hehe so I guess you two are pretty close ne" he asked with a sly grin

"Huh oh (drops Tenten) no" he said a little too fast

"owww neji ya didn't have ta drop me" rubbing her back

"Hehe anyway lets go get hinata she's at an arcade right now" naruto insisted

"This place has arcades?" asked neji

"Yep ever since gaara became kazekage" naruto replied casually

"Is gaara on crack?" whispered tenten.

"Must be" neji whispered back.

Soon they reached the arcade was at and there was a huge crowd

"Is something going on?" tenten asked confused.

"Oh no not again" naruto muttered.

After a while naruto came out holding a screaming hinata bridal style

"Eeeeerrr" asked neji and tenten together 

"h-h-hinata,……what happened naruto"

the usually peaceful girl was having a tantrum so everyone sept naruto was really confused

"well ya see……"

_**flashback**_

"hey Naruto can we go to the arcade I wanna see what type of stuff gaara put in pleeeease" asked Hinata

"well ok but then we have to go get some lunch Im starving"

"yay heheheheheheheheheheh" said Hinata evily

"errrrr Hinata?" Naruto looked confused

"Lets go" Hinata grabbed Narutos hand and dragged him into the arcade

_**5 mins later**_

"CMON YA STUPID 10P MACHIHINE GIVE ME MONEY!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed and started shaking, punching and kicking it about trying to get the 10p to fall but then the manager came and kicked them out……literally, so they headed to a different arcade then Naruto heard that a girl with buns and a boy with long hair had arrived at the gates arguing so he went to see if it was Neji and Tenten

End flashback 

"……so that's what happened" he finished

"anyway never mind that naruto can you show us to our hotel" neji said tiredly

"ah yes well ya see about that I-"

**me: hehehehehehehehehe I love leaving things at cliff hangers so do ya wanna know what happens next huh do ya**

**neji: of coarse they don't it sucked and what did naruto do to my hotel room **

**me: well he- wait a minute I aint ganna tell ya **

**neji: moody **

**me: whatever anyway I know this really sucked but I did my best!**

**Flames are welcome coz I want to see if it was any good **


	2. slyness

_**Hi everyone time for chapter two of chibi alert hope you all like it!**_

_**Neji: I bet they wont **_

_**Me: SHUT UP!!**_

Chapter two: slyness

Recap:

Anyway naruto show me to our hotel I'm tired

Ah yea well ya see about that I…….

End recap

……"I sorta gave them to some people who had nowhere to stay hehe sorry"

"WHAT" neji and tenten both screamed

Neji picked tenten up bridal style and ran to the hotel but the person at the counter said "sorry but I only have one room left but you two look like a nice couple why don't you just share the only room we've got it has a double bed hohoho it must be nice to young,"

"Couple?" He looked down and saw he was still holding tenten in his arms (guess what he did next) he dropped her

"NEJI!!! WILL YOU STOP DROPPING ME!!!! God it is getting really annoying besides where is naruto and where are we going to stay"

Just then naruto walked up to them and with a very sly grin said "well I guess you two will have to take the only room available"

Neji sighed "fine I guess we have to"

he took the key and walked to room 106 with tenten beside him while naruto slipped the woman at the counter 20 yen then he realised something hinata wasn't here with him

"oh shit"

meanwhile with hinata……..and some guards

"LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL THAT 10P MACHINE I WANT MY MONEY BACK AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

End of chappie 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I hope I can get the next one up next week and I hope it will be longer over to you neji**_

_**Neji: hn**_

_**Tenten: answer properly!**_

_**Neji: why should I **_

_**Tenten: because we are sharing a room together and I can get you when your asleep**_

_**Neji: that's all folks join us next time in chibi alert see ya!**_

_**Me:……….**_

_**Tenten: good boy**_


	3. transformation

**Hi soooo sorry I didn't update my story I had to go to wales it was such a drag but I'm back now and its holidays so I expect to get a lot of chappies in but they will all leave off with a cliffhanger even the end coz I expect to do a sequel sorry I'm rambling on again enjoy**

Recap

"LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL THAT 10P MACHINE I WANT MY MONEY BACK AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

end recap

chapter 3 transforming

around 8pm

"sigh hinata I cant believe you got arrested we are on a mission you know" naruto said annoyed

"yea I know I'm sorry naruto-kun but those machines make me go mad"

"yea its lucky you have problems otherwise they would have made you stay in longer than one night" he replied smirking

"I do not have problems!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her

"Ok I do have _small_ problems before naruto had a chance to argue hinata cut in again well you best be off now don't want to be tired for our mission tomorrow see ya" hinata said while pushing naruto out of her cell

"Well ok I will be here to pick you up tomorrow morning bye"

But as he turned to leave there was a flash of light in hinatas cell and what naruto saw next was a shock to us all (a/n but not me! D)

Kabuto and orochimaru 

"Great work orochimaru-sama should we get the other girl now?" Kabuto asked smiling

"No wait tonight might be intresting ku ku ku ku" (pervert)

Over to neji and tenten 

"C'mon neji I know you don't want to go to bed because it's a double but we have to sleep so stop sulking and c'mon" tenten said frowning

But what tenten didn't know was that neji wasn't sulking he was just trying to hide the huge blush on his face and the nosebleed that was about to happen

"Look tenten why don't I just sleep on the floor?" Neji asked but secretly not wanting to but he didn't understand why (a/n lol he can be so dense )

Tenten didn't reply instead she walked over to neji picked him up and put him on the bed

"Hey! why'd ya do that?" he asked clearly annoyed

"Because we have a mission tomorrow and I will not oversleep feeling guilty about taking the bed so you will sleep here and I will sleep next to you or I will kill you in your sleep" she replied coldly

Neji blushed a bit but agreed because he knew tenten wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone even him

"Good" she said cheerful again climbing under the covers

But what he didn't know was that tenten always has to-

**Well that's the end of that chapter lol I bet your all wondering what tenten does and what happened to hinata hmmmm**

**Neji: I.hate.you**

Me: awww I love you too neji-kun 

**Neji: don't call me kun only tente-**

**Me: only tenten can what (lol)**

**Neji: nothing!**

**Me: well anyway hope you liked it!**

**Please review or you don't get the next chapter which I am already working on**

**Flames are welcome so I know if its any good **


	4. orochimaru

Hey I'm back thanks for the reviews I would like to thank

Talking

_Thinking_

**Chapter 4 oro-teme**

Recap

"Good" she said cheerful again climbing under the covers

But what he didn't know was that tenten always has to-

End recap

Always has to hug something in her sleep and she forgot her teddy

In the morning 

Neji woke up feeling a weight on his chest he looked down and blushed deeply tenten was on top of him with her arms wrapped around him

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god what should I do _

1) freak out and push her off the bed (maybe not)

3) smile pervertedly and pretend to be asleep (definitely not)

4) what happened to 2?

By the time he had finished the fight with himself tenten was already awake and looking at him confused to why he was spaced out then she realised she was on top of him and let out a scream

"WHAT THE HELL WHY AM I ON TOP OF YOU!!!!!" guess who yelled that

"Tenten clam down" neji really didn't want anyone to hear because that sounded really perverted

"No you pervert!"

"I am not a pervert I woke up to find you on top of me hugging me!!!"

"Yea right wait you might be right I do always have to hug something in my sleep" tenten said remembering she always wakes up hugging her teddy or her pillow

"Thankyou! now get of me" he said

Tenten frowned "no"

Why? He asked beginning to get annoyed

"Because you didn't ask nicely" she said trying to tease him

Tenten. get. off. me. now he said coldly because he didn't want her to see him blush he really didn't want to ruin his reputation as a cold hearted bastard with a stick shoved up his ass (sorry I do really like neji I just needed to describe him and that fits him perfectly  )

Too bad you didn't ask nicely" she said stubbornly

Neji sighed then looked at the clock and went pale

"What's wrong neji it looks like you saw a ghost" tenten asked him curiously

All he said was "clock"

She looked round to the clock and screamed "WERE LATE!!!!" She got up and dragged neji with her to the kazekages office in their pj's

They arrived there and burst into the office panting from being out of breath and gaara looked at them confused I mean you would if two people burst into your office in their pj's

With naruto and hinata last night 

As he turned to leave he saw a flash of light behind him he turned back and saw not hinata but a toddler around 4 years old

and he screamed then the toddler started crying from the loud noise,

some guards rushed over too see what the ruckus was about and saw the toddler they asked naruto what happened he told them what he saw and heard and they told him that it was a powerful jutsu that only orochimaru could use they looked at the small girl

"well I don't think we should keep

her here you have to look after her until the jutsu wears off" the guards said thinking why oro-teme would use such a powerful jutsu on this girl

The guards unlocked the cell and picked up hinata handing her to naruto luckily the jutsu makes her clothes smaller as well

naruto walked out of the prison but bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry" he said to the person

but he didn't feel so sorry when he found out who bumped into him

it was-

**lol I left it at another cliffhanger man I love doing that anyway please review because for every review I treat myself to a cookie and you get one step closer to the next chapter**

**me: anyway I have to carry on with my conversation with neji **

**so only tenten can what?(lol)**

**neji: leave me ALONE!!!!!**

**Tenten: did someone say my name?**

**Neji: NO**

**Please push the purple button it would make me sooo happy**


End file.
